


Impulse Control

by suggestivesloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Daichi pulls everyone into the pool, Drinking, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Tension, Suga got dumped but took his honeymoon anyway, They play beach volleyball on the cruise ship, Travel, i am so sorry i am so australian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggestivesloth/pseuds/suggestivesloth
Summary: Kuroo is traveling overseas to Australia to work for a year.His parents are going on a cruise from Japan to Australia via the Philippines. So he thought, why not go with, then they can see him off the boat, and they will know he will be okay.But his Mother won't stop ranting and raving about how he is so irresponsible and impulsive.So what other way to get her off his back, than to have a pretend wedding with someone he just met on the boat?





	1. Mr. Nice Ass Beefcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so i hope it meets your standards, and its not too ooc.  
> also, it hasnt been beta'd so if anyone doesnt mind it, and would like to help beta for me, hmu on tumblr.
> 
> Kuroo is trying to be funny, but i apologise, i am just not funny.

‘All I'm saying is that you are going to be in a different place, and I know what you are like, before you know it you will be living in a pit of your own filth. And you are way too impulsive, what if you buy a house in Australia and never come home?’  
Kuroo’s mother’s arguments had become so eloquent and over embellished after the weeks of this rant, but despite the fact that they were already on the cruise ship, and that he was getting off in Australia and not coming back, she had refused to give up hope that he would come home with them, or at the very least, she was permitted to visit for an extended stay.  
Truth be told he was actually pretty happy to be getting out from under her thumb, even if he did feel anxious that he wasn’t prepared for the added pressure of cooking and cleaning for himself. But he was 24, and if he didn’t do it now, he was nervous that it would never happen.  
The job offer had been a godsend. Working for a university full time, especially in the sports department, he mentally fist pumped again. He was lucky that Australia was so passionate about sports. Plus, in Japan, they didn’t play much beach volleyball unless it was for fun. But Australia had competitions all year round. He was hoping he could get away with joining a club, especially since he was only an assistant. Focussing on all the sports science stuff all the time was draining, especially since most of the people who did sports science at uni usually liked to play a bit.  
‘It would be so awful if you found someone and got married over there! Imagine if i didn’t get to meet her, or if she was terrible to you! I would never get to see my grandkids!’  
‘Mum, you know I’m gay. Even if i did meet someone, there wouldn’t be any grandkids,’ Kuroo rolled his eyes and pushed his hat down over his face.  
‘Sorry love. I know,’ she sat back and sniffled a bit. ‘But you could adopt, and that would be exactly the same! Imagine if I never got to see them!’  
Here came the waterworks, cue Kuroo’s need for a … well for anything else.  
‘I’m going to jump in the pool for a bit,’ he dumped his hat and t-shirt on the sunbed he had vacated before striding away.  
Behind him, he heard his father chuckle a bit. As he walked away he wondered if he heard him say ‘leave the poor boy alone.’  
The water was lovely and cool and as well as taking the heat off his skin it eased his frayed nerves. A couple of minutes lazing in the shade, and he needed to swim a few laps, around the swarms of kids with their newly made friends, or couples groping each other and making out. He rolled his eyes, but mostly he was just jealous, because he could only afford this cruise because of the generosity of his parents, plus he was stuck here with them nagging in his ear for the next two weeks.  
Jumping out of the water, he wondered if there was anything he could do to get his parents off his back. Well, his mum, his dad had been pretty supportive of the whole thing. Maybe he just wanted him out of the house. Not banging in through the hallway at five am because he had got caught up playing games with Kenma and forgot to go to the toilet earlier. Or sneaking in after breakfast because his night out ended with a bang.  
He could prank them, but clearly it would be something he had to get a couple of people in on. I mean, it was a small cruise, but still, there was like two hundred people on board. And it would have to be something that wouldn’t have a lot of clean up, because obviously, he might get kicked off the boat. And he really had to make it last til he got to Australia.  
The poolside bar welcomed him and he ordered a gin and tonic with lemon, not lime, and crunched on a piece of ice as he sized up the other people on the boat. Not surprisingly, there weren’t that many people his age on the boat, since not many people his age could really afford a three-week cruise from japan to the Philippines then Australia and back.  
‘Three rum and cokes please.’  
Kuroo hadn’t seen the man with the velvety voice get to the bar, and when he turned back to the bar, he was shocked he hadn’t noticed the guy before. Well, it was actually a group of guys, three actually, had he just thought ‘actually’ to himself twice in a row? The one who, Kuroo assumed, had ordered had soft looking curly silver hair, eyes like honey and an easy smile, the man standing next to him was quite tall with a short ponytail, his fringe hanging loose around his face, and a goatee, he looked a bit soft natured. The third guy was a bit more beefy, his back muscles were nicely defined and his hair was short and looked like it would ruffle under the fingers nicely, also had a really nice ass.  
Kuroo sucked up the last mouthful of his G&T through the straw, slurping loudly, before slamming the glass down on the table, and signaling to the other waiter.  
‘A Cosmopolitan please, but could you make it a double and put it in a highball glass? The cocktail glasses are too easy to spill from.’  
Kuroo hoped he had given off a charming air a sly grin flashing over his face, but the bartender cocked an eyebrow and swung the Cointreau and cranberry juice up onto the bar.  
The three guys had now all received their drinks and were facing back toward the pool. Kuroo tried to not think too hard about whether they had noticed him or not, but he continued to admire the guy with the nice ass, as subtly as he could. His red board shorts clung in all the right places, and he carried himself with ease, was unbelievably sexy.  
He turned away to grab his drink off the bartender and hand over his room key to add it to the tab, and when he looked back, the silver haired one had come over to him.  
‘Hey, we were just about to play a game, any chance you’d like to join us? It would make an even two on two.’  
‘Yeah, sure, mind if I finish my drink first, though?’  
‘Of course, come and meet my friends,’ he led Kuroo the two steps to the other guys at the bar, who were watching the exchange with at least some level of interest.  
‘I’m Sugawara Koushi, this is Azumane Asahi,’ long haired guy waved and smiled. ‘And the guy you’ve been staring at for the last five minutes, is Sawamura Daichi.’ nice ass beefcake punched Sugawara in the arm before offering a handshake to Kuroo.  
‘Nice to meet you guys, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,’ he smiled at them and then wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Sorry for staring, I just couldn’t help but imagine my head between your thighs.’ then he laughed. ‘You are just perfect piggy backing size for me.’ just easin’ the tension…  
Sugawara laughed too, Sawamura tried to act cool and take a sip from his drink but snorted and started coughing.  
‘So what brings three young men like you guys onto a cruise like this?’ Kuroo said, trying to hide his blush by sucking up as much of his drink through the straw as possible.  
‘Sadly my fiance has left the scene, so we are taking the honeymoon early to celebrate finishing Uni.’  
‘Hm a threesome, and straight on the rebound, kinky Sugawara-san,’ Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows again.  
This time the other two laughed and Sugawara was left sputtering over how clearly it was a mistake and it wouldn’t happen again and he was sorry to the other two.  
Sawamura turned to Kuroo, his straight white teeth flashing, ‘He forgot to organise separate rooms for us, and in the end we could only get one extra room, so Asahi and I are taking turns sleeping on the couch in the honeymoon suite.’  
Kuroo grinned and nodded along. ‘Rookie error, Sugawara-san.’  
‘Please, you can just call me Suga. What about you Mr. Comedian? What brings you onto this boat?’  
‘I’m actually a lot more lame than you guys and I’m on holiday with my parents before I move to Australia for a year for work.’  
‘Ooh,’ a collective wince went around for Kuroo’s predicament.  
‘Now, that is a fucked up threesome.’  
This time Kuroo spat his drink all over himself. He could not believe his ears, had that seriously just come out of the mouth of Azumane-san?  
Suga-san and Sawamura both let out huge booms of laughter, and kuroo pretended with all his might that Sawamura’s laughter didn’t make his stomach turn.  
‘Wow, it’s always the quiet ones you want to be careful of,’ Kuroo managed to get out around his own laughter. ‘Thankfully I didn’t forget to book my own room though!’  
That earned him a playful punch in the shoulder from Suga-san.  
The rest of their drinks went down easily and without much further choking. The next thing kuroo knew was that they were standing around a beach volleyball court and picking teams.  
Suga-san and Sawamura-san ended up playing paper-scissors-rock to decide who got to pick their team mate. Suga-san won and decided he would take Azumane-san on his team, Sawamura-san clapped Kuroo on the shoulder and grinned at him.  
‘I’m a wing spiker, but I’m also a decent anchor, so we should be right, even if you’ve never played before.’  
‘I couldn’t have asked for a better teammate, I'm actually a middle blocker, but i'm also a spiker too, looks like we are a good all-rounder team,’ Kuroo grinned back.  
On the other side of the net, Azumane-san had a serious look on his face as he pulled his hair back into a tighter bun, and Suga-san kicked down into the sand an unsettling smile on his face.  
Thankfully for the first part of the game, Kuroo was in front of Sawamura. He wasn’t sure if he could keep composed if he saw that ass perfectly flexed in front of him. At least later he could blame his blush on exertion and his drool on sweat or something.  
The game was actually good, from the looks of things, these guys had played together for quite a while, and even Sawamura was able to prevent a few points, just because he knew how they would play. He even griped at Kuroo a couple of times, saying ‘keep up,’ or ‘maybe you aren’t holding your liquor, old man.’  
Kuroo refused to give up though, and before long they had pulled ahead and were winning their third straight set. Maybe he wanted to impress these guys, but mostly he thought he just wanted to impress Sawamura-san, who was breathing heavily now and had drops of sweat rolling down his face and chest. Kuroo tried not to feel flustered by how sexy the guy was. At least Azumane-san’s spikes kept him pretty busy, and it wasn’t hard to hide his blush with the energy he was giving to win this.  
Sugawara dropped a dump over the net and even though Sawamura dived for the ball, he missed it. When he stood up again, the sand had stuck to his chest and Kuroo’s mouth went dry. They were even and it was match point, Kuroo had to keep it up. He took Azumane’s serve, passing to Sawamura who set the ball to him, probably set it a bit high actually, but he jumped as hard as he could and smashed it down as hard as he could. Now they just needed one more point.  
This time Sawamura served and Suga popped it back over the net easily. Azumane ran forward to defend, but this time Kuroo didn't jump he set the ball to Sawamura who hit it off his hand and onto the hard deck of the boat. The ball then bounced away, dangerously close to going over the handrail. The last point was theirs.  
They whooped and high fived, as Suga and Azumane-san came over to their side of the net.  
‘Yeah, yeah, good game, as captain of the opposing team I’ll treat you guys to another drink. And maybe a bite to eat. I'm starving!’ Suga clapped them both on the back and started walking away.  
‘Daichi, you are covered in sand,’ said Azumane-san.  
Kuroo looked and tried not to lose all ability to speak.  
‘Ugh, it's just sticking to my hands too,’ Sawamura san said as he tried unsuccessfully to brush it off.  
‘Quickest way might be to jump in the pool, man,’ Kuroo offered averting his eyes and trying to hide his face by running a hand through his hair.  
‘You are probably right on that one.’ the voice was calm and didn't prepare him for what happened next. Sawamura bowled right into him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him as fast as he could. Kuroo could see Azumane flailing on the other side of Sawamura, also being pulled along.  
‘Oi, oi, oi, what are you doing?’ Kuroo managed to see Sawamura’s face, a cheeky, all teeth grin on his face, running towards Suga, who’s back was turned. He was pretty close by the pool now. Kuroo felt Sawamura’s grip change and watched as he threw Azumane into the pool right before he grabbed Suga by the waist and flung the three of them into the water. Kuroo who hadn’t been able to get his balance whacked his shins against the edge of the pool as he landed in the water face first and by the time he surfaced from the waist deep water, with one leg pulled up to his chest, Sugawara was giving Sawamura an earful.  
Azumane-san was the first one who noticed Kuroo holding his leg. ‘Oh, Kuroo-san, are you okay?’ it was a miracle he had seen anything frankly, because his hair was hanging over his face again. He almost could have done a Sadako impression.  
‘Nah, nah, i'm all good,’ he let go of his leg, the throbbing eased down to an easily ignorable pulse. ‘Just knocked it on the edge of the pool, I should have remembered to jump!’  
‘Oh, look Daichi, you hurt him, maybe you should go over there and kiss it all better.’  
Sawamura looked at Suga like he was sporting a seriously bad haircut and he thought it might be better just shaved off. But Suga continued to prod him with an expectant look.  
‘Would you like me to give it a kiss?’ Sawamura said, looking to Kuroo with the same cynical look on his face.  
‘If you’re offering, it would sure be a shame to let those lips go to waste,’ Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at the guy.  
Behind Sawamura, Suga smirked, and Kuroo wondered if he was really the one to watch of the three. Before he could ponder that too much, Sawamura shook his head minutely and started walking towards him. Kuroo stepped backwards, almost nervous. The edge of the pool was right there.  
‘Hop up,’ said Sawamura gesturing to the edge.  
Kuroo slid up onto the edge and seated himself, not taking his eyes off of Sawamura’s face. The man looked like he was a storm threatening to break.  
‘Leg,’ he said holding out his hand at about the place where Kuroo’s ankle would rest on top of the water.  
Kuroo obeyed. Sawamura was sexier like this, and as much as Kuroo had tried to just go with the flow and not be creepy or overly into the guy, this was testing him.  
Sawamura took his ankle and smoothed his other hand over Kuroo’s shin, identifying from the egg starting to form, where it hurt. Then he bent over and looking up at Kuroo as he did it, he kissed the spot tenderly.  
Kuroo gulped. His lips looked so soft, and he felt like it was a waste, not to be able to kiss them with his own lips. And his eyes, he really did look like a storm, they were dark brown and threatened to send Kuroo off the edge, into a dream about chocolate sundaes and sharing them with those lips.  
But within a second it was over. Sawamura smiled at him, patting his leg, ‘all better?’  
‘Yep, it's healed up just fine, I don’t even think I’ll get a bruise,’ he raised his hand and pushed his hair out of his face.  
Suga and Azumane were standing there watching the exchange, Kuroo couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Sawamura probably could if he was looking. Suga didn't give him the chance though.  
‘Great, then let’s go get that drink.’


	2. Sounds perfect, yeah, sure, whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo shares his knowledge of cocktails with the other guys, and has his grand lightbulb moment. 
> 
> In which Asahi cannot hold his liquor well, and Kuroo, Suga and Daichi drink like sailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry pals, for some reason, Kuroo has inherited all my favourite cocktails as his favourites, and maybe its only because I'm not drinking right now, so im projecting my alcoholic fantasies on to him.

‘A Cosmopolitan?’

‘Yeah, it's delicious!’ Kuroo shot back. It was the second round of drinks over a dinner of fried chicken and tempura veggies. Kuroo had ordered them all the pink drink, as a double and in a highball glass of course.

‘Try it.’

Suga was the first to take a sip. ‘It’s pretty strong.’

‘I can see why he thinks it’s delicious,’ said Sawamura.

‘I can’t see how he played four sets of volleyball after one of these,’ said Azumane.

‘Ooh, feelin a little loose there already Azumane-san?’ Kuroo asked

‘Not likely, my boyfriend is way too charming for me to get distracted.’ He took another swig.

Sawamura and Suga shared a brief look and took another sip.

‘So moving to Australia for work,’ said Sawamura. ‘How are your parents taking it?’

Kuroo smoothed a hand over his face and downed the rest of his drink. Fuck it, he was going to get hammered.

‘That bad,’ Sawamura said, his face broke into a smile.

‘Yeah, you guys ready for the next round?’ 

Sugawara grinned wolfishly. ‘Should we really trust you with the drink choice?’

‘It's only going up from here,’ Kuroo went to the bar, and ordered drinks for their table, and a big bowl of nachos, since carbohydrates were necessary to a big night.

When he returned to the table the three men turned on him and began an onslaught of questions, from what work he did, to how long he would be in Australia for, to why his mother seemed like such a control freak, whether that spilled into other areas of his life. Kuroo kept it light and fluffy though, demanding that for each question asked, he got to ask one. But he decided to take them at the end, after they had exhausted their questions.

Their drinks arrived, and kuroo thanked the waiter, immediately swiping his glass off the table and taking a drag from the straw. It burned on the way down, but it was exactly what he needed if he was talking about his mum. 

‘Yeah, nah, I never bring guys home, and because they never see my place, they don’t want to hang around long. So I guess my mum is her own worst enemy. Considering she-’

‘I'm almost afraid to ask, but this isn’t a rum and coke is it?’ Sawamura asked this one.

Kuroo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Gentlemen, ever heard of a long island ice tea?’

From the looks on their faces, Kuroo surmised they had heard, but they didn't know anything about them. They looked almost scared.

‘Trust me and go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?’

Suga wiggled his eyebrows this time, but again he was the first to take a sip. The other two were no less enthusiastic, but didn't tease Kuroo for it.

‘Any further questions, gentlemen?’

‘How much alcohol can you actually drink in a night, Kuroo-san?’

He grinned and sat back. ‘Want to find out?’

‘You are on.’ Sawamura smirked back. And Suga raised his glass to the idea. Azumane’s cheeks were already starting to go pink.

‘Alright, my turn to ask then.’ when the other three nodded their assent Kuroo readied the list he had already thought up.

Sawamura worked in an accounting firm, with Suga, but Suga was technically higher in the hierarchy, since he was an assistant to one of the partners, but Sawamura was working his way towards being a partner in the firm. Azumane was a nurse at a major hospital in Sendai. 

They all knew each other from high school, where they played volleyball together, but they never made it to finals, except for their last year, when they got some promising kouhai.

Sawamura’s favourite food is shoyu ramen, surprisingly Suga’s is spicy mapo tofu, and Azumane’s is tonkotsu ramen.

Suga had been with his fiance for two years, when she decided that he wasn’t serious enough about his future and left him for a guy who was a part franchise owner of a popular bubble tea shop. Azumane’s boyfriend was a guy they also went to school with, he was their libero, and a very good one at that, he was still playing national level volleyball, Nishinoya Yuu.

Sawamura was single, his last boyfriend ditched because he was too focussed on his future.

Kuroo tried not to let his heart leap at that. Yeah the guy was single, and into guys. He wasn’t sure if he had much of a chance though.

The nachos arrived at the table, and the last round had gone down well, Though Azumane looked like he was about ready to retire, so they ordered three caipirinhas.

‘How come you know so much about cocktails Kuroo?’ Sawamura was the one to direct the question.

‘One of my best mates runs a bar, and because I can hold my liquor, I end up helping a lot of tourists through the menu. And they sometimes like someone to drink with.’

The nachos were disappearing quickly, and the drinks arrived soon. The conversation had kept going in a friendly way, both with Kuroo’s provocations going down with a grain of salt and a nice bit of laughter, and quite a few quips at his own expense. The alcohol had put a faint buzz into kuroo, and he was feeling relaxed with these guys, like he could actually stay friends with them off the boat.

The four of them sitting in the bar, still all shirtless and the night air, which smelled salty and damp, this was like the ultimate bro holiday experience.

Then, it was literally like a lightbulb moment. But the alcohol made it so much more intense, it was like a lightning strike.

‘You guys, I’ve got the best idea.’

Suga and Sawamura leaned forward. 

‘I want to play a prank on my parents. And I just realised…’ he couldn’t help but laugh at his own brilliance. ‘They think I’m impulsive and irresponsible, so why not give them a fright right?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ the two men were on the edge of their seat, looking jovially serious. Azumane looking very pink and very positive.

‘So,’ before his courage left him, he scooted off his chair and got on one knee in front of them. ‘Sawamura, will you be my fake bride?’

Suga burst out laughing. Sawamura went red, but also let out a great big boom of laughter.

‘Oh my God, that would be the best prank ever, if you could pull it off.’ Suga recovered first.

‘I'm sure it probably wouldn’t be hard, I mean, it's not like the cruise is enormous, I’d just have to talk the captain or the first mate into performing a phony ceremony, and if they have even half a sense of humour, they should love it, right?’

‘Thats perfect, yeah, sure whatever.’ Sawamura grinned at him. ‘You guys can be my fake bridesmaids,’ he said turning to Suga and Azumane.

‘Sounds perfect,’ said Suga. Azumane didn't say anything, but he looked like he was about to topple over.

‘But just so you know, I’m a try-before-I-buy kind of guy,’ Sawamura levelled with Kuroo, and Kuroo felt all the blood rush to his face, while his stomach flip flopped all over the place.

Keeping up the aura of cool sarcastic hunk of hotness, Kuroo slid back onto his chair and tried not to feel like he was totally at Sawamura’s mercy. ‘Sounds perfect, yeah, sure. Whatever.’ He grinned.

‘Well you two lovebirds, I’ve gotta get Asahi back to his room, and I could actually use some help.’

‘No worries, I’ll give you a hand, I better at least grab a change of clothes. See you in your room in around fifteen minutes, Kuroo.’

‘Of course, Sawamura. Room 117.’

That man was playing with Kuroo. And Kuroo was so good for it.

As they walked out of the bar, Kuroo tipped his glass back and chowed down on the ice.

Then he dashed out as soon as he was sure he wouldn’t bump into them on his way to the tiny convenience store on the boat. He bought a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube, and after the store clerk took as long as possible to put them in a paper bag for him, he practically ran back to his room.

When he got there, he brushed his teeth and tried to make his hair look presentable. But that was just wishful thinking.

There was a knock on the door. Kuroo nearly didn't hear it, but at the same time, he jumped out of his skin.

When he opened the door, Sawamura was standing against the opposite wall of the narrow corridor, ankles crossed, hands in pockets. He had changed out of his board shorts, and was now wearing a pair of shorter grey and blue shorts and a white t-shirt, that stretched over his shoulders and chest so nice, that Kuroo felt his mouth start watering then. It was possible that he looked sexier now than he did when he was shirtless.

‘Uh, come in,’ he said. He was definitely being awkward.

Sawamura walked in, turning sideways to fit past kuroo in the doorway. Their chests were only millimetres apart. Kuroo swallowed. He probably looked about as desperate as he felt.

The door clicked shut and Kuroo walked in after Sawamura, shaking his head. Be cool man, just be cool. Sawamura didn't need to know this would be the first time he would be having sex in like four months.

 

Wow. he was desperate.

 

Sawamura was looking around the room, hands still in pockets.

Maybe it was the alcohol that made him brave, but Kuroo stood in front of Sawamura as close as he could, and put his hands around his shoulders. Sawamura’s hands came out of his pockets and held Kuroo’s sides. They didn't say anything, but they looked at each other, their faces getting closer and closer. Kuroo closed his eyes first. When their lips touched it felt like static electricity fizzling out of control, starting at his lips and working its way outwards. 

Kuroo couldn’t feel anything but his face. And when Sawamura’s tongue licked at the seam of his lips it was like a fire erupted in his chest, he opened his mouth and then realised the fire in his chest was actually probably because he had forgotten to breathe. But holy fucking shit, could sawamura kiss.

He splayed his fingers in Sawamura’s hair and deepened the kiss, pressing his body into Sawamura’s. Sawamura’s hands roamed Kuroo’s back and one finger even slid under the edge of his board shorts, making Kuroo shiver.

Kuroo slid a leg between Sawamura’s and he heard a sharp intake of breath around the man’s tongue that was currently owning his mouth. Sawamura started walking them backwards to the bed, and kuroo slid his hands down Sawamura’s chest, working them up under his shirt, finally getting his hands on the incredible abs and pecs that had been on display all night.

He had worked the shirt up to Sawamura’s arms when Sawamura pushed him down on the bed. Taking off the shirt himself, he followed Kuroo, coming in for another kiss. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was pink and wet, and so damn delicious. Kuroo wanted to be devoured by this mouth.

Kuroo was breathing hard by the time Sawamura’s lips left his mouth and wandered to his jaw, then he bit Kuroo’s earlobe, and Kuroo couldn’t hold in the soft moan, even though he bit down on his lip. Sawamura’s hands were everywhere, he slid one hand under his ass and pulled Kuroo’s leg up over his hips as he moved his mouth down his neck and to his collarbone, where he pinched the skin with his teeth before sucking a mark out. Kuroo was so hot, he could barely do anything, his fingers fisting the sheets, as Sawamura lifted his lips and softly blew cold air over the spot.

And then…

There was a knock at the door.

Sawamura stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kuroo, ‘Should you get that?’

‘Nah, I’m sure it's nothing,’ he said

Then the knock came again. ‘Tetsurou?’

‘Fuck. It's my mum.’ he said, he unhooked his leg from Sawamura’s hips and started to get up. ‘I’ll be right back.’

He remembered to pull a t-shirt on before he opened the door.

‘What is it, Mum?’

‘I brought you your stuff that you left on the banana lounge this morning.’

‘Thanks Mum,’ he said, taking them from her. But when she didn't make a move to go, ‘Is there anything else?’

‘Actually I know you showed me yesterday, but I forgot how to turn on the television in our room again.’ She laughed a little.

‘I’ll be back in a sec.’ Kuroo could throttle her. She had no idea what he was missing out on because of this. He chucked his hat and shirt on top of the pile of clothes in his suitcase and went back to grab the key. Which he had left in the bathroom. As he walked past he caught Sawamura shaking with laughter on the bed.

‘I’ll be back soon, I’m so sorry about this.’ He murmured to him on his way out.

Of course his mother had just forgotten to turn it on at the powerpoint again, and she was giggling away at herself, apologising and saying how silly she was.

By the time he got back to his room, Sawamura had fallen asleep on the bed.

He threw his board shorts and tshirt on the floor, sliding onto the bed next to Sawamura, and wrapping them both in the sheets.

Yep. His mother had cockblocked him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing a 'leading up to sex' scene where the sex wasn't a traumatic experience for the character. hope it was okay.  
> !  
> If you want to make any suggestions or come have a chat, come find me on tumblr, my url is suggestivesloth.  
> also again, this is unbeta'd let me know if there are any mistakes i should fix up.  
> xx  
> BUT MOST OF ALL THANKS FOR READING


	3. NICE MEME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has to get some stuff organised, and catch up with his parents, and he wants to hang out with Daichi, but keeps digging his hole a little deeper every time he sees him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, sorry its been a while. i apologise, i am pregnant so i am getting fat. and i am always hungry and tired, so im sorry its been a while since i have posted. shame on me!  
> on the other hand, im excited for the next chapter, so hopefully the wait wont be long.

Kuroo woke up feeling really warm. Actually his face, his face was really warm. And then he realised what it was that woke him. His was shaking. He sat bolt upright, panicky. But the shaking had already stopped. Oh so it wasn’t an earthquake or anything. And then his brain caught up with his body.

And he remembered last night. And, oh my god, there were another pair of legs next to him. And they were attached to a really good looking body and a seriously attractive face. A face that was at this point trying hard to not laugh loud enough to induce a hangover this early in the morning. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit…

Kuroo had asked this guy to (fake) marry him. Then they came back here intending to…. And then this mum had knocked on the door. And then. Well, that had ended that and they had both gone to sleep. 

Had he done anything stupid in his sleep? Had he sleep talked again? 

‘Dude, your underwear has pugs riding hot-dogs through the sky, sorry I woke you, I’ve just never seen underwear like that,’ Sawamura said, between bursts of giggles. 

‘Sawamura, were you staring at my ass?’ Kuroo said, trying to recover his coolness. He didn't know if it was working.

Sawamura blinked a couple of times and looked away, a pink tinge colouring his ears. ‘By the way, do you always sleep like that?’

‘Like what?’

‘You know with your head sandwiched? You tried to steal my pillow a couple of hours ago, and then when you couldn’t wrestle it off me, you just kinda put your head on my chest and then put your pillow on top.’

This time Kuroo felt his blood rush to his face and he shrugged. ‘Yeah, it's pretty comfy, it's like having your head under the doona, but you get more air.’

‘So, I have to go eat with my parents, and you should probably touch base with Suga san and Azumane san,’ said Kuroo. ‘And I gotta talk to some of the crew, see if I can get them to agree to this fake wedding, would you like to meet up for dinner?’

‘Yeah sure. We should swap numbers incase you want to play another game of volleyball this afternoon or something.’

‘Sure, plus I gotta add the-love-of-my-life on facebook too.’ Kuroo winked at him, before sliding his phone towards him off the shelf beside his bed with his foot.

After exchanging contact info, Sawamura got off the bed and grabbed his white t-shirt off the floor, pretty much by the door. ‘See ya soon, prince charming, don’t forget to sweep me off my feet.’

Kuroo had been grabbing a clean pair of underwear and shorts from his suitcase pile, when Sawamura just walked out, still shirtless, after dropping that line on him.

God was he hot, Kuroo gulped. He was just desperate and horny, since it had been so long between... occasions… but those back muscles made him want to drool.

He brushed his teeth again, and had a quick poke at his hair, to no avail, before he too exited his room, sliding the key into the velcro pocket on his board shorts. He slid his phone into it's usual home in his right hip pocket. He hadn’t carried it for the last four days, since they boarded, but now he had a reason. He shook his head, before he got caught up in more thoughts about Sawamura.

Kuroo rolled his hat over his fingers, the buffet was busy, but not to loud. Most of the people were reading newspapers or scrolling on ipads or like the table that instantly caught Kuroo’s attention, had a couple of people who looked a little green. Kuroo’s parents hadn’t arrived yet, so he thought he would swing by the table, and see how his padawans were faring.

‘Oh dear, feeling a little headachy this morning?’ Kuroo said as he came up equal to their table. Suga waved him off, spooning another mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Asahi looked a lot less confident, but was also slowly eating.

‘We were just hearing about your underwear choices,’ said Suga, bringing the sass right on this morning.

‘Hey, sometimes you gotta provide a conversation starter,’ he said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Suga.

‘And we were commenting on your clothing choices, too.’

‘What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?’

Suga didn't say anything else, looking pointedly to Sawamura, who looked up at Kuroo, who indicated the shirt he was wearing. It was white. And it had printed on it in massive black print ‘NICE MEME’

‘I didn’t realise you were such a dork,’ said Sawamura, he was grinning up at him though. ‘I don’t know if I can marry such a man.’

‘Ugh! Give me the ring back!’ Kuroo said dramatically. He tried to ignore how his insides twisted at seeing Sawamura wear his clothes. The katakana was all stretched out over his chest. ‘I’ll catch up with you guys soon, I better get some brekki and save a table for my parents.’ he turned towards the buffet, running his fingers over Sawamura’s hair before walking off.

‘A holiday fling suits you, Daichi.’ 

Kuroo heard Suga poke at Sawamura behind him, and wondered what Sawamura’s face looked like as he walked away. But he didn't turn around. He wandered up and down the buffet piling the scrambled eggs onto his plate, as well as sausages a hash brown and then grabbed a bowl of fruit salad on his way back to an empty table. It wasn’t far from where Sawamura and his friends were sitting, but far enough that they couldn’t listen to his mum lecture him on whatever the topic would be today.

Twenty minutes later when his parents still hadn’t showed up, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_ Sawamura: so you just got stood up by your parents… _

_ Sawamura: thats kinda sad. _

_ Sawamura: darling, do you need a hug? _

Kuroo looked over towards their table. Azumane was looking a lot better as was Suga and all three were looking over at him, their eyebrows knitted together in a look of mock concern.

He turned back to his phone and stuffed the last mouthful of fruit into his mouth as he typed back.

_ Kuroo: you guys are way too desperate for my attention _

_ Kuroo: are there no attractive guys at home in miyagi? _

_ Kuroo: besides, i can only offer attention to one at a time, and i'm faithful to my future husband _

_Kuroo:_ _ヾ(*д*)ﾉ_

Kuroo dumped his dirty dishes at the place of return and kept going. Since he didn't have to do the parental thing this morning, he thought he may as well get the other item on the agenda sorted today.

Since he didn't really know where to find people on the crew, he went up to the top deck where the bridge was. There weren’t many people up here this early in the morning. It was only 10. Plus the top deck only had a small pool and spa, as well as a whole bunch of banana lounges. 

There was a crew member smoking at the front of the deck, right behind the door to the bridge. He sidled up to the edge of the deck, looking out off the starboard side. There was a faint smudge on the horizon out there that could be Taiwan. Kuroo wandered up and joined him.

This was kind of as far as he had thought ahead in his plan, and this was sure a weird conversation. And in the end he didn't even introduce himself.

‘So I wanted to pull a prank on my parents, since I'm getting off at Australia, and I was hoping that the first mate or someone could help me pull off a believable fake wedding?’

The crew member who had grey eyes, just kind of stared at him for a minute.

Yeah, Kuroo probably hadn’t thought this through enough. This guy was just going to fob him off and yell at him. He hoped that if he smiled that maybe this guy might be more inclined to help him. And then he realised that the crew member wasn’t japanese, and probably had no idea what he had just said. Which gave him a little more time to actually make sense and probably not sound so crazy to him. Even though he knew he would sound crazy anyway.

‘Hi, sorry, I didn't realise you didn't speak Japanese, I was wondering if there would be anyone on the crew willing to help me prank my parents? I’m alighting in Australia, and my mother thinks I’m impulsive. I was wondering if there was someone who would be able to help me pull off a fake wedding?’

Then the crew member started laughing. And in a full Australian accent started speaking rapid fire English. Kuroo only just managed to keep up.

‘Ha ha! That sounds like the best prank ever! The whole crew could be in on it and we could make it really formal, and do it at dinner or something. Sound good? It will take a few days to organise, so probably will be after we stopover in The Philippines. Have you spoken to someone about being your ‘bride’?’

‘Yeah, well I’m gay, so it will be more like husband and husband, but yeah, one of the guests my age is also in on the idea.’

‘Oh perfect, the first mate is also gay, he will love it.’

They sorted out a few more details, like sorting out which room Kuroo was in so they could talk to him and work out a more in depth plan as the crew got on board. Around an hour later, after talking to a bunch of people, it was decided that after the crew had dinner, a couple of them would meet up at the spa, as they sometimes did for drinks, since the top deck spa closed at 9pm usually. And that Kuroo and his fake fiance should meet them up there around 9:30.

Kuroo descended the stairs and headed towards his room.

His phone showed that he had missed a text from his mum, and a text from Sawamura.

_ Mum: Sorry we missed you at breakfast, had a great sleep in, maybe we could catch up for lunch around 12? _

_ Kuroo: wanna make it brunch and go now? _

 

_ Sawamura: harsh, but nice to see you have some values meme queen. _

_ Kuroo: Better start calling me Tetsurou my darling, looks like we are getting married next week (´ε｀ )♡ _

 

_ Mum: Sure, sweetheart, Dad and I will meet you at the buffet in 10 minutes. Xx _

 

_ Daichi♡: looking forward to it already babes (☆´3｀) _

 

Kuroo grinned and went into his room. He knew exactly what he was looking for. A plain white v-neck t-shirt. He shrugged off his blue tshirt, in favour of Sawamura’s. Maybe they could swap later today.

Kuroo tried not to imagine the ways it could happen, from getting behind any closed door and just swapping to being in a shower cubicle together and making out until they ran out of breath. Or maybe if Sawamura was keen, they could… well they could do more…

The shirt was a tiny bit too short for Kuroo, and if he bent in any direction he would flash a good two inches of skin. But the fabric was soft. Kuroo wondered if all of Sawamura’s clothes were this soft.

When he got to the buffet, his parents were just taking a seat, with a plate of fruit between them. Kuroo wasn’t sure he was super hungry just yet, so he just wandered over to them and sat down.

Funnily enough, the first thing out of his mother’s mouth wasn’t that she hadn’t seen his shirt before, which surprised Kuroo. In fact, she looked relaxed. Which was a first. Maybe not since his childhood holidays had he seen her this chilled out looking. She hadn’t tied her hair up, and she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Dad looked much the same, except, he had a five o’clock shadow and had mismatched the buttons on his shirt. It almost looked as though they had dressed eachother…

‘Oh my god, I can’t hang out with you two. Ew. No. I mean, for god’s sake make yourselves presentable.

He shoved his chair back and stalked out of the buffet room, with his hands covering his ears. 

His parents were getting more action than him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the underwear kuroo is wearing is real. (search kenji pug underwear if you want to see what they look like) i bought it for my husband for christmas last year because i can never pass up a chance to embarass him. but on the plus side he wears a belt a lot more often now! also the tshirt kuroo owns is real, and i am ordering it for myself for christmas off redbubble.  
> as usual, feel free to drop a line, or come visit me on tumblr, i am all around.  
> and i hope to see you all within the week with the next chapter.


	4. The Spirit of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Daichi swap shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG BETWEEN UPDATES.  
> i am a terrible person!
> 
> if you have stuck around and are still reading, i appreciate it so much!

_ Kuroo: got your shirt, want to swap? _

_ Daichi♡: sure, where and when _

_ Kuroo: meet me on the deck with the pool ill be waiting by the bar _

 

Kuroo sauntered off to the poolside bar and ordered a tequila on the rocks with lime. The alcohol was delicious and gave him the burn he needed to erase the horror of his parents coming to the breakfast table with sex hair, and to give him the courage he needed to do what he wanted. It was maybe five minutes before Sawamura turned up, followed by Azumane and Suga. He was still wearing those shorts that ended mid thigh. God he was so sexy.

Kuroo averted his eyes and upended his glass crunching away on a piece of ice and letting the taste of the tequila run over his tongue and down his throat.

‘What are you drinking?’ asked Suga.

‘Ever heard of the spirit of regrets? Usually called tequila?’

‘Ah, yeah, not a fan, hit that bottle too hard when I was 22.’

‘Did something happen?’ asked Azumane

‘My parents came to the buffet with sex hair.’

All three faces scrunched in sympathy. They shot the breeze for another minute or two before Kuroo dragged Sawamura away, so they could swap shirts. There was a small changing room that locked from the inside right beside a changing room for parents and kids. It was probably used for the same thing.

Kuroo pushed Sawamura against the door as soon as it closed. His hands either side of Sawamura. Before he could think about how it was a bad idea and it made him look desperate, he lowered his head and kissed Sawamura on the mouth. Sawamura kissed him back. 

Kuroo licked his bottom lip and nibbled at it, sliding his fingers from the door frame to Sawamura’s neck, one hand reaching into his soft hair, the other tracing patterns onto the nape of his neck, where the tshirt fabric ended. It was a cute kiss, intimate with just the right amount of sexy to keep them both interested.

Sawamura’s tongue licked at Kuroo’s and Kuroo breathed in changing his grip on Sawamura’s neck to kiss him more forcefully, more deeply. Kuroo wanted to make Sawamura as much a mess as what Sawamura had made him.

Kuroo found himself slipping his hand down Sawamura’s back, as Sawamura’s arms wound around his torso, holding him close.

Kuroo barely managed to maintain his control, Sawamura could kiss him until he died and he could want for nothing else. He slid a leg between Sawamura’s and again he gasped.

Kuroo took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration to tightly grip his hair and pull his head back, exposing Sawamura’s neck to Kuroo’s hungry mouth.

He kissed and nibbled his way down to the apex of his neck and shoulder and started nibbling. And then Sawamura moaned. And Kuroo lost all semblance of self and just wanted to make Sawamura feel good enough to moan again. Because his moan made Kuroo go hot in all the right places. He pushed his hand under Sawamura’s shirt and slid his fingers up the ridges and bumps of his muscles before he found Sawamura’s nipple and pinched him.

Sawamura gasped and before Kuroo could think he was spun around and slammed against the wall with Sawamura pushing his whole body into him, this time pushing his leg between Kuroo’s and almost grinding their hips together.

Kuroo found his mouth completely occupied by the sweet heat that was Sawamura’s mouth and his hands once again found their way under Sawamura’s shirt. His back felt amazing.

Desire was starting to pool in his stomach. He totally wanted to stay in control this time, but shit if he wasn’t feeling like Sawamura could do him right now and he would follow him around like a lost puppy for the rest of his life.

Kuroo worked his hands higher, sliding his fingers over Sawamura’s shoulder blades and shoulders before forcing him to break the kiss so Kuroo could drag the shirt over his head.

Sawamura’s mouth was back in an instant so hard that Kuroo felt his head knock against the wall. Then Sawamura’s fingers pushed up under Kuroo’s shirt, and with none of the teasing of Kuroo pulled it over his head.

Kuroo’s head hit the wall again and Sawamura hiked his leg up between Kuroo’s, and Kuroo couldn’t hold in the moan that burst into the kiss unannounced.

And the door opened.

‘Oh, sorry, excuse me!’ Squeaked a woman’s voice.

Kuroo and Sawamura snapped away from each other and looked over to see a small woman with her children, no older than seven and four.

‘Uh, no, it's fine, we were just… leaving,’ said Kuroo pushing past and leaving the room.

Sawamura wasn’t far behind him.

When they reached the bar Azumane and Suga turned quickly and after taking in their shirtless appearance, Azumane signalled the barman and Suga quirked an eyebrow.

‘That was quick.’

‘Uh, yeah,’ was Sawamura’s reply.

But they both blushed profusely.

When the barman moved to take their order, Kuroo ordered another tequila on the rocks with lime. And Sawamura ordered one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you enjoyed the steamy kurodai to make up for my long absence.  
> this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but i think that might have been what was making me take so long writing it.  
> so im going to just let the chapters be a little shorter for now anyway.
> 
> IF YOU ARE ABLE  
> feel free to comment and make requests. next chapter they will be going to the spa party with the cruise ship crew, but after that i am open to suggestions! since there is still a week worth of days until they stop over at the philippines.
> 
> but most of all  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	5. That's cute. You guys should kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Sawamura, Azumane and Sugawara meet the ship's crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, two chapters in a week?  
> whatttttt?!  
> also this one ended up being heaps longer than i anticipated but i got a lot of stuff in it.

They were playing another game of volleyball. After the fiasco of shirt swapping that may or may not have gone to plan earlier a matter of hours ago, kuroo thought that it was probably a good way to work out that pent up frustration. Kuroo had been so close to hard by the time they ran out, that he probably bordered on publicly indecent for the better part of twenty minutes.

This time he was on a team with Suga, which turned out to be fun, but they weren’t winning. Kuroo wasn’t sure if the view from the back or the front was better with Sawamura, from the back he could see his sexy ass and those back muscles moving, but from the front… oh man. His pecs, and abs were perfect oggling material, but most of all, his thighs were center stage, and kuroo found himself wanting to worship the man’s body.

Was there even an inch of Sawamura that wasn’t screaming about it's sex god status?

Watching Sawamura extend and spike the ball over the net sure proved him… well it proved something. It definitely proved that Sawamura was way to muscular and toned to be an accountant. It proved that yes, his body was sex god status. And it proved that Kuroo was so, so fucking thirsty for him that he would be willing to literally beg for sex if he didn't get it at some point this week.

Suga had managed to save the ball while Kuroo was contemplating how he was going to fall to Sawamura’s sexiness, but when he called Kuroo to spike, Kuroo ran forward and smashed the ball straight down over the net. Sawamura was there to get it airborne again, which afforded Kuroo a nice birds-eye view of him.

_ Not how I pictured the first time he would be under me... _

Holy shit. 

He needed to stop thinking.

Azumane spiked the ball and even though Kuroo dived to save it from hitting the back corner of the court, he just didn't have enough momentum, and landed flat on the sand, the ball mere centimetres from his outstretched fingers. 

Behind him the winners whooped and hollered. Kuroo lay there and pretended to throw a tantrum that he lost. Before he could get too into it he was hoisted up by the waist, two strong hands placing him upright on the sand. Sawamura slung an arm over him and grinned.

‘Treat me to dinner because you lost.’

‘Sure, babes,’ Kuroo shot back. ‘One thing before that though.’

‘What is that?’

Kuroo tightened his hold on Sawamura’s waist grabbed Azumane and Suga’s wrists in one hand and ran as fast as he could towards the pool.

It only took him three seconds to cross that distance, and before he knew it he was resurfacing to the sound of Sawamura’s laughter. 

Kuroo couldn’t do anything but look at him. He was so gorgeous standing waist deep in the water, with droplets running off his face and hair, and then he put his arms up to push his hair back and Kuroo had to take a moment to catch his breath.

Oh god. Sexy. So hot. Too hot.

Just like Kuroo’s face was getting too hot from staring at him.

‘Meet you guys for dinner in like half an hour?’ Kuroo hoisted himself from the pool as he said it, running his hand over his hair and pushing it out of his face. He looked back to see the three of them looking up at him.

‘Sounds good,’ they all replied at about the same time.

‘Oh yeah, Sawamura, the crew member I talked to this morning said we should go up to the top deck spa to meet the crew and all that at like nine tonight. Just thought I would let you know. Suga and Azumane, I’m sure you would be welcome too, since you are in the wedding party and all,’ Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows in their direction before he sauntered off towards his room.

 

\\-/

Kuroo sidled up to the table the three amigos were sitting at trying not to think of what he had been up to for the last forty five minutes. He had cleaned his whole room, done his hair, brushed his teeth, had a shower, dried and styled his hair again, this time using the hair drier to push it back off his face, checked that the condoms and lube were still next to the bed, made the bed again, changed his outfit three times, before settling on another variation of board shorts and tshirt. And then he had looked at the clock and realised he was meant to be in the restaurant ten minutes prior.

Dinner was nice, to be honest, it actually passed in a little bit of a blur for Kuroo because he was trying so hard not to get caught up in staring at Daichi and forgetting what everyone was talking about. So the hour and a half before they left their table was a fuzz of alcohol, food, small talk and sultry brown eyes, like pools of coffee that Kuroo was hopelessly hopped up on.

Kuroo followed Sawamura up the stairs and the other two followed him. Kuroo was glad he wasn’t leading them because he was a bit buzzed since he hadnt had much water today. He thought he would probably trip over if he was leading.

The top deck was empty aside from about twenty people all crowded around the spa in various states of dress, and intoxication. It seemed a friendly and lively atmosphere. Kuroo thought they would fit in alright, since all of the people seemed to be around their age.

The Australian that Kuroo had spoken to before spotted them and came over to greet them, pulling a taller very tan man whos hair seemed to have been bleached at the ends. It was almost as messy as Kuroo’s hair usually was.

The aussie introduced himself as Paul and then began to introduce the weird haired guy beside him, before said guy interrupted.

‘I’m the captain of this vessel and my name is Bokuto Koutarou. You guys are welcome to call me Cap, or Bo, or Captain Bokuto, so long as it's me you’re talking to.’

‘I’m Sawamura, and this is Azumane, Kuroo and Sugawara.’

‘Welcome to the party pals, I hear we are performing a phony wedding in the coming days, who’s the lucky dude?’

‘That would be me,’ said Kuroo, draping an arm over Sawamura’s shoulders and running a hand over his jaw. ‘And for some reason, this guy agreed. I have no idea what he sees in me.’ Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Sawamura and the captain.

‘Sweet, come meet the rest of the crew.’

There was a consensus among the crew that this was going to be a great prank and that it was going to be the best thing they had done in like six months.

After around twenty minutes and two beers each, Suga had found a comfortable place to flirt with a guy sitting on one of the banana lounges, Azumane was being sized up by a couple of guys and a girl wanting to start an arm wrestling tournament. And Sawamura and Kuroo were sitting beside each other with their feet in the spa talking to Bokuto.

He was really easy to talk to. He was going to try and make it out to play volleyball with them in the next day or two. Bokuto seemed to be a pretty easy going guy, you know, for captain of the ship.

‘Nah man, you are so wrong.’ he said, shaking his head, weird hair going everywhere.

‘Nah, I think Margherita pizza isn’t without merit, but you can’t have it as like anything except for like an entree pizza,’ Kuroo returned. ‘I mean, there’s nothing on it! You have to have some meat or some veggies on a pizza for it to be truly satisfying.’

‘Dude, matey, bro… I just feel so betrayed by you right now. Oikawa, come over here and help me.’

A guy with pretty brown eyes and perfectly windblown hair comes and slides down into the spa beside Bokuto, and Kuroo watches Suga do the same.

‘What am I helping you with, Bokuto?’ he says, sliding a smile around the circle.

‘My new best friend doesn’t think you can have margherita pizza as a main course of a meal,’ the whining quality of his voice was effective without being too annoying.

‘He’s right, it's like a snack.’

‘No way!’ Suga jumped in. ‘Margherita is like  _ the original _ pizza, like, you go to italy and you order a pizza, they make it with tomato, mozzarella and basil! That’s it! Margherita!’

‘Sugawara, you are a gem, and my new, new best friend,’ Bokuto exclaimed. He was so animated, that Kuroo found himself wanting to join in on the hand (more like whole arm) movements.

‘So, you guys are the ones who are getting fake married?’ said Oikawa.

‘Yeah,’ Kuroo said, looking at Sawamura who looked back at him.

When he looked back, Oikawa was eyeing them critically. ‘That’s cute. You guys should kiss. Like right now.’

Since Kuroo had knocked back enough alcohol to have a lowered standard of public conduct, he looked at Sawamura and smirked at him, leaning close.

Sawamura just smashed their lips together in a kiss that was so sexy, and a bit drunk, that had too much tongue and teeth, but it made Kuroo feel very hot under the collar, so he kissed him back, just as hard.

Sawamura was the first one to pull back and then Kuroo remembered they were sitting in a group with other people, who were hollering and cheering. Kuroo just grinned, and looked around.

Bokuto looked like he was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the dark, especially since he was also hooting. Suga was looking at Sawamura with a weird look in his eye, Kuroo couldn’t tell what it was saying. 

Oikawa was grinning and casually put an arm around Suga. ‘Well, as first mate, I declare you guys officially prepped for marriage.’

‘Aww, did you hear that, darling?’ Kuroo said, looking back at the brown eyes that he hadn’t been able to stop staring into all night.

‘Yeah I did, babes,’ Sawamura said, staring right back. ‘Looks like we are getting hitched next week.’

‘GET A ROOM!’ yelled Bokuto.

Since they were still staring at eachother, Kuroo quirked an eyebrow in question. Sawamura nodded, a small smile inching it's way onto his face. God he was so pretty.

They stood up and waved at everybody, much to the chagrin of Suga, Bokuto and Oikawa, and started heading back towards the lower decks. Kuroo felt butterflies like nothing else as he slipped his hand into Sawamura’s. And when Sawamura squeezed his fingers and led him down the narrow staircase Kuroo, felt his stomach drop out.

Behind them, there were wolf whistles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Golly!  
> Next chapter i think the rating will go up!  
> unless something unspeakable happens, and the boys are sexually frustrated again!  
> Feel free to leave comments/suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows a bit doesnt he?
> 
> Based off this tumblr post (sorry i havent figured out how to make links yet) http://suggestivesloth.tumblr.com/post/153420302651/drst-lesbianshepard-so-my-english-professor
> 
> also my tumblr is suggestivesloth, if you wanted to swing by and chat or make suggestions, you are more than welcome!


End file.
